The Month Of Halloween
by I've Been Naughty
Summary: wwe superstars die everyday throughout the month of October. Final Chapters up. Completed please R&R. enjoy.
1. Octber 1st

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter one  
  
It was October first of the year 1989 and Megan and Trista were getting ready to go out to the club with their friends Dwayne, Hunter, Taker, Matt, Jeff, Adam, Trish, and Lita. They were all going to JJ Flynn's to have a little fun. Maybe to much fun.  
The phone rang before Megan and Trista left the house to pick up their friends at their homes. Megan picked the phone up and brought it towards her ear. Megan said, "Hello."  
Megan heard a voice say, "What's your favorite scary movie?" Megan hung up the phone and Trista asked who was on the other line. Megan said, "Some weird guy asking me what was my favorite scary movie was." "Come on. Lets go pick up the guys and go to the club."  
Trista and Megan took Trista's new car and first went to Lita and the Hardyz house. After they stopped there, they picked up Dwayne, then the rest of the guys. The last stop before going to JJ Flynn's was Adam's place.  
Adam was Megan's boyfriend and Adam really liked her. They went to school together and did have some classes together.  
They finally got to JJ Flynn's and went to have some fun. Adam and Megan were dancing to the music of the singer Rob Zombie and the song title was Never Gonna Stop.  
Matt, Jeff, Lita, Trish and Trista were sitting at the table, when Dwayne came with their drinks. After Trista finished hers, Jeff came up to her and asked her if she wanted to dance. Trista said yeah.  
When Megan, Adam, Jeff and Trista were on the dance floor, Kurt Angle came up to Trish and Dwayne to ask them a question. Kurt was about to ask the question, but someone made him stop in mid-sentence. "Who wants to..." then Kurt dropped dead on the floor.  
Trish sat down next to Kurt's dead body and trying to give him CPR, but she was to late. She came back up next to Dwayne and said, "Grab the guys and lets get out of here." 


	2. October 2nd

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Two  
  
The following day was October 2nd and Chris Jericho was having a Halloween party at his house. Chris invited everyone he new from school. Megan, Adam, Trista, Heather, Taker, Hunter, Matt and Jeff, Dwayne, Trish, Lita, and Rob.  
Before Megan, and everyone left for Chris' party, they went Halloween shopping for the party. When they got to the store, they found their costumes and went to the check out counter.  
At the checkout counter, Heather was talking about her boyfriend, Chris. She was saying how he was having a Halloween party that night and how she was getting out of work early to go to it. Megan paid for the costumes and told her to have fun.  
In the car, Hunter was talking to his friends. He said, "Is Heather talking about Jericho's Halloween party? If she is, I'm not going because she will wreck the party for sure."  
Stephanie asked Hunter, "You're not going because you don't want to be seen with me, don't you?"  
Hunter said, "No, that's not the reason I'm not going. The real reason I don't want to go is having Heather drooling all over me when she already has a boyfriend."  
Hunter ended up going to the Halloween party that night with Stephanie and the others. They knocked on Jericho's door and Chris came and let them in. when they entered his house, there was Halloween music playing in the background.  
They walked around for a little bit and grabbed drinks for themselves. Hunter saw Heather on the dance floor looking at him. Hunter said, "I wish she could die!"  
Hunter and Stephanie went to the dance floor and started to dance. They were talking about things. The top conversation was how Angle just died like that at the club, like he did.  
It was close to midnight and the music just stopped all of a sudden. Hunter and Stephanie went to find the guys after they heard screaming coming from somewhere upstairs.  
Jericho ran upstairs into the bathroom to find his girlfriend Heather dead on the floor. Jericho yelled for someone to come up and see if she was really dead.  
Hunter ran up the stairs and into the bathroom where Jericho sits next to his dead girlfriend. He said, "Who in the hell did this?" 


	3. October 3rd

disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie   
  
Chapter three   
  
The following day in school, Monday October 3rd nineteen eighty nine; Megan, Trista and   
  
Hunter had gym fourth period and they had to swim in the Arcadia pool.   
  
Megan, and Trista had first period together and they had sixth period lunch. It was first   
  
period and Megan and Trista had english with Mr. Liesenring as their teacher.   
  
Megan and Trista walked into the room together like always. Mr. Leisenring said, "There's   
  
these two again!" Trista and Megan got done with their work and were talking about the recent events.  
  
It was the passing time between first and second period and Megan and Trista went to their   
  
different classes. But fourth period came along and it was time to swim for gym. Megan and trista   
  
got changed and went to the pool.   
  
Class started with the teacher giving them instructions to begin the back stroke, front   
  
stroke, and the breast stroke. After they were finished and the teacher graded them, they could   
  
have some free time in the pool.   
  
The gym teacher said to clean up everything that they got out today. Megan and Trista   
  
waited for Hunter from the bottom of the pool. They thought he was grabbing stuff that he was   
  
playing with.   
  
trista and Megan said, "Lets get changed, then come back for him, ok." They left and got   
  
changed out of their suits and went to the pool. When they got there, they bumped into someone and   
  
it was Kane.   
  
Megan and Trista said, " Hi, do you know where Hunter is?" Kane said, " He's dead." The   
  
girls said, " What happened?" "He drowned," Kane answered.   
  
Chris Jericho was standing next to Kane and was about to kill him and Megan and Trista   
  
said, "Lets go Jericho, we have to go to class or we'll be late 


	4. October 4th

disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie   
  
Chapter four   
  
tuesday, October fourth the students had off from school because the police had to   
  
investigate the pool situation.   
  
Jericho, Trista, Megan, Adam, Dwayne, Trish, Lita, Matt, Jeff, and Rob all went to JJ Flynns  
  
bar and after went to sea breeze.   
  
At JJ Flynns, Tim asked Megan what she wanted to drink. Megan said, "Diet coke with lemon."  
  
When they finished, they got in the car and headed to sea breeze.   
  
When they got to sea breeze, Megan and the girls went to the ladies changing room to get   
  
their bathing suits on for the water park.  
  
The girls met the guys in front of the lockers and headed to the water park the first thing   
  
that they had to do was go on the lazy river.   
  
throughout the day they were on the rides and in the water park. But something srange was   
  
going on in the park, and nobody was around when the sprinklers came on and Trish Stratus was   
  
walking to Trista's car. Someone stabbed Trish in the breasts and Trish was running through the   
  
sprinklers, then she quickly stopped and she pretended she was in baywatch then realized that the   
  
killer was chasing her and Trish got hit by a car and died. 


	5. October 5th

Disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.   
  
Chapter Five   
  
everyone was back in school on Wednesday October fifth, except Trish because she was dead   
  
as of yesterday. Today was Lita's play in the autotorium fifth and sixth period. Everyone that was   
  
everyone was going to be there, and of course her boyfriend Matt Hardy.   
  
The school day went by so slow for the students. The teachers would talk for hours and have   
  
the students take notes without explaining them while they wrote them down in their notebooks.   
  
Durring passing time between classes, Stephanie would be upset becauseshe would pass the   
  
pool where Hunter, her boyfriend died by drowning. She had one more class to go to before they went   
  
to see Lita perform her play.   
  
Stephanie, Trista, Megan, Adam, Rob, Matt, Jeff, Dwayne, and Jericho all had lunch in the   
  
cafeiteria before they went to see Lita in the school play. They all found a table in the senior   
  
section because they all had senior friends.   
  
After lunch the Ast. principal spoke on the loud specker and said that they could start to   
  
go to the audatorium. They found some seats in the back because it was already packed.   
  
Durring Lita's scene, everyone was paying attention to her, but Matt was being attacked by   
  
someone who had a knife. Lita was screaming because she saw her boyfriend Matt being killed, but   
  
everyone was cheering for Lita because they thought it was part of the play.   
  
After the play Lita walked over to the police man to see what had happened. Her friends   
  
came up behind her to hear what the man had to say.   
  
The man told everyone that Matt died of a knife stab. They put the body in a bag and   
  
brought it with them to examine some more of the bruises. 


	6. October 6th

Disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars and scary movie   
  
Chapter six   
  
On the way to the cemitary, someone in a Volvo was following them. Lita and Matt's brother  
  
Jeff were in the thunder bird on the way to meet up with the police and Matt's body.   
  
When Lita and Jeff got to the cemitary, they went to talk to the owner about putting the   
  
body in their care. Mrs. Scholand said, "If we can find room, oh here we go. You can leave the body   
  
with me now."   
  
Meanwhile...back at the Undertakers house, Megan, Trista, Adam, Rob and Taker were talking and laughing about   
  
something that Robsaid earlier that day. Then Megan got up to answer the Undertakers door for him.   
  
It was his half brother Kane.   
  
Kane asked if he could come in and have a talk with Undertaker and Megan said, "Of Course   
  
you can."   
  
back at the cemitary, Mrs. Scholand was driving around to find the perfect spot for Jeff's   
  
brother Matt Hardy to be kept. She found one and called gor her assistent Mr. Weather to help her   
  
dig the hole for them.   
  
While Mrs.Scholand and Mr. Walker were about their business, Kane took out his gun and shot  
  
the Undertaker right in his stomach, and trista called the police to come look at him.   
  
When the police got there, the Undertaker had already passed away. trista and her friends   
  
left for their two week vacation at Darien Lake. 


	7. October 7th

Disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie   
  
Chapter seven   
  
It was Friday October 7, 1989 and trista and her friends were on there way to darien lake.   
  
On the way there, Lita saw a volvo that looked like the one that was following them yesterday to   
  
the cemitary. Lita said, "I wonder if that is the same car that we saw yesterday Jeff."  
  
Before Megan got on the expressway to Darien Lake, they had to pick up Megan's brother   
  
Jonathan, who wanted to come with them. They road down the streets and finally got to Megan's house  
  
to pick up her brother.   
  
On the throughway to Darien Lake, Megan and the rest of her friends were listening to   
  
Drowning Pools 'bodies' and Stephanie said, "hey i like this song. When I get older I might have   
  
this song as my own theme song."   
  
The group of friends finally got to Darien Lake and they went to the front desk to check into  
  
the campgrounds. When they got everything settled in the camper, they went and had some fun on the   
  
rides.   
  
The first ride that everyone went on was the viper. The viper had a long line for it, but   
  
they went anyways.   
  
When they got done on that ride, the group of friends all bought dippin dots and walked   
  
around for a bit. After they finished their icecream, they ran to the boomarang.   
  
When Megan and Adam were walking to the ride, they thought they saw Paul Heymen from ECW.   
  
When Adam looked at him he said, "Hey Megan, is that Brock from school with him?"  
  
Megan said, "Yeah, I think it is. I wonder why Brock is hanging out with 'mr ass Paul   
  
Heyman'?" Megan looked at a sign and it read:'Halloween Fright Night Tonight. 7-midnight.' Megan  
  
looked at Adam and he shook his head yes.   
  
Megan said, thank you and then told Adam that she would be right back. Megan ran towards   
  
Trista to ask her if she and the others wanted to join Adam and her to come with them. Everyone   
  
said, "of course, Hell Yeah."  
  
The group of friends went back to thier cottege to take showers and get ready to go to   
  
fright fest. While Rob was taking his, Brock Lesnar came over to say hi. Brock also asked if he   
  
could come with them to fright night.   
  
The guys and Megan said, "yeah, sure. But Paul Heyman can't come." Brock said, "He doesn't   
  
want to anyway."  
  
Brock left to get ready and told Heyman that he was going with his friends from school.   
  
Meanwhile back at Megan's trailer, they were talking about how much they were just being   
  
friendly to Brock because he couldn't go unless we took him, or Paul went. They new how much Brock   
  
talking about it in school.   
  
Lesnar met up with the group at the front gate to enter the park for fright night at 7:00pm.  
  
As they entered, there was vampires and ghosts everywhere.   
  
Lesnar and the rest of the group walked very slowly through the park. They did not know what  
  
or when people or things will come popping out at them.   
  
They were walking towards the minderaser and a Vampire popped out at them and started to   
  
suck on Brocks neck. Megan and the rest of the guys moved back and started screaming.   
  
The guys ran out of the park and went straight to the camper. When they got there, Paul was  
  
sitting in front of the fire near his and Brocks camper. Paul asked when they came over, "Where   
  
did Brock go?"  
  
Megan told Heyman what happened and how they ran all the way back here. Paul said, "You   
  
Fucking liar. Now tell me where is Brock Lesner?" 


	8. October 8th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie   
  
Chapter eight   
  
Chris Benoit, Chavo and Eddie Guerrero were walking to the grocery store to buy a couple of   
  
things for the house. Before Eddie left the house, he made a list of what they had to buy.   
  
The top conversation was Eddie trying to decide if he wanted to cut his hair or not. Benoit  
  
and Chavo both said, "I think you would look good with a couple of inches off your head."  
  
In the store, the Guerrero's and Benoit got what they needed and took the bags back to the   
  
house. When they got back home, they put the groceries away and finally sat down in a chair.   
  
Chavo went to take his shower, so Benoit and Eddie sat in the living room still trying to   
  
figure out if Eddie sahould get his hair cut.   
  
While Chavo was still in the shower, he heard screaming comming from the living room. When  
  
he got there, someone in a mask was cutting Eddies hair and another was stabbing his Uncle with   
  
scissors. Chavo was screaming stop, but when they finaly did, Eddie had already died. 


	9. October 9th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
It was October 9, 1989 and Paul Heyman was at Chavo Guerrero's house talking and watching the news. On the news, there were listings of the recent people that have died. The list reads: 1. Kurt Angle-October 1, 1989  
2. Heather Vierra-October 2,1989  
3. Triple H-October 3, 1989  
4. Trish Stratus-October 4, 1989  
5. Matt Hardy-October 5, 1989  
6. Undertaker-October 6, 1989  
7. Brock Lesnar-October 7, 1989  
8. Eddie Guerrero-October 8, 1989  
"We have some suspects of who the killer of these eight deaths might be. We will tell you when we know for sure."  
Chavo turned off the television and went to get some clothes on to go out and rake some of the leaves that were still outside. Chavo grabbed the rake in the garage and started to set them into piles.  
When Chavo was done, he found a really huge beehive and noticed there were a lot of bees around. Chavo started running away, but he was too late. The bees started to attack him and he died.  
When Benoit came walking up their driveway and he found his friend Chavo Guerrero covered with all the bee stings and knew he was dead.  
Benoit dialed the police station, for them to come take the body away. 


	10. October 10th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter ten  
  
It was three days after the Brock Lesnar incident at Darien Lake. Paul Heyman is still at JJ Flynns bar, popping a lot of liquor into his body.  
Then all of a sudden, Megan, Trista, Rob, Jeff, Lita, Adam, Jericho, Stephanie, and Jonathan all walked into JJ Flynns and told Tim what they all wanted to drink. They saw Heyman sitting alone and talking to himself over in the corner. Megan and Adam walked over to his table to see what he was saying to himself.  
Before Megan and Adam said anything about what he was saying, they asked him if they could sit down. Paul said, "Of course!" When Megan and Adam sat down, they saw some pills of some sort next to his glass of beer. Megan said, "I was wondering what you were talking about to yourself?"  
Paul Heyman said, "I'm thinking about Brock and how he might need me sooner or later."  
Megan and Adam got up and went to the table with their friends. While they were talking about all kinds of things, Paul got up and started for the door. Paul ended up on the floor dead as a doornail.  
Megan and Tim ran over to him and was yelling his name. Megan took his pulse and told Tim to call the police.  
When they got there they found out that Paul died of an overdose of Rogaine and liquor. Megan and the guys said, "When are we going to have a day when we have no one die?" 


	11. October 11th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
At Dollar Tree hotel, Christian and the Unamerican's were getting ready to go out to have some fun. William was the last to take a shower before they went to Flanagan's Cocktails and Dreams bar.  
They took Regal's stretch limo to the bar and parked it behind the building. Inside there were many people and if you got lost, there was no way that you could be found. Test ordered an Alabama slammer, Christian a screwdriver, Lance a beer, and Regal a Bloody Mary.  
After a few drinks, the guys wanted to go out to a dancing club and danced for the rest of the night. The guys left the bar and took the limo to a club near by.  
The club was JJ Fynns. At JJ Flynns, Christian, Test, Lance and Regal saw that Adam and the rest of the guys were there. Adam and Megan were dancing and Dwayne was talking to Stephanie and Jonathan about what the next big trip was going to be. They decided to visit Dwayne's family in Miami.  
During the conversation, from the corner of Dwayne's eye he saw that Christian was walking a little bit lopsided. Then all of a sudden, Christian told Adam that he thinks he had a deadly nitrogen drink that he thought Lance have given him, when he had his screwdriver at the bar. Christian then fell onto the ground and died. 


	12. October 12th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie!!   
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Adam was so depressed the day after his brother died from drinking that deadly nitrogen drink. Adam did not know who would do something like this, aspeciouslly to someone like him.   
  
Adam and Megan wanted to know who would do this, so they took all day and went on a search party. They had no luck on finding who would make Christian die from what they knew was a deadly nitrogen drink.   
  
Adam and Megan drove their car to JJ Flynns and hung out there for a couple hours. Ten minutes later, The Unamericans came walking into the bar. Test, Regal, and Lance ordered their drinks and went to sit down.   
  
Adam and the rest of the gang were talking, when Adam got an idea. Adam got up from the table and went to the bar to get him another diet coke.   
  
After he took his drink from Tim, he walked over to the unamericans to ask them about yesterday. Lance said, "Adam, I killed your brother. I put the poision into Christian's drink." Adam asked, "why?" "I don't know!" Lance answered.   
  
From out of nowhere, Test and Regal started a fight in the bar. Tim said, " Stop or take it outside." So Regal, and Test took their fight outside and from out of nowhere Regal has these braseknuckles. Regal started to bash Test in the head with the Knucks and adventually Test died from brain damage. 


	13. October 13th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie!!  
  
Chapter thirteen  
  
Megan and Adam were packing their bags for their trip to Miami, to visit Dwayne's parents. From far in the distance the phone rings. Adam said, "Hello," but nobody answered right away.   
  
The person took a long time to answer Adam. Adam told whoever it was on the other end of the phone to answer him or he was going to put police charges on the person.   
  
"I know you, but you don't know me. I'm the person who killed the twelve of your friends and by midnight today the thirteenth will die. All I can tell you is he's a part of the group called The Unamericans." The person hung up without saying goodbye.   
  
Adam ran very fast towards Megan. When Adam fell onto the bed, Megan said, " Who was on the phone?" At first, Adam did not say a word.   
  
Megan asked the question again, and this time Adam answered her. "The person that was on the phone with me was the killer. He or she said the next person to die is a member of the Unamericans."   
  
Megan and Adam thought for a minute. They thought of the remaining members of the unamericans. They came up with only two members left. The members were Lance Storm and William Regal.   
  
Adam grabbed Megan's arm, while Megan said, " Where are we going?" Adam did not answer her, he just put her into the car and drove.   
  
When they got to the club, Adam went over to Tim to ask where he could find The Unamericans. Tim said, "You missed a really grossum killing this afternoon. He was a member of The Unamericans. I don't know how he died though." Adam said, " Who was he?" "William Regal I think." Answered Tim.   
  
Adam said, "Thank you" and left to find Lance. When he did he was the only one sitting at a table. Lance said, " William died after he drank his tea." Adam left and said, " I think we should go to Miami now!" 


	14. October 14th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Adam, Megan, Dwayne, Trista, Jeff, Lita, Rob Van Dam, Jonathan, Jericho, and Stephanie were in a limousine on their way to Miami to visit Dwayne's family. But they didn't know that they were being followed. They finally got to Dwayne's house in Miami. they got their bags and took them to their rooms. Megan and Adam shared a room with two twin beds, and the rooms were all different sizes. The group of friends washed up for dinner and came to the table. Durring there meal, Adam saw a shadow of a person walking up the stairs. When the man was upstairs, Adam heard one of the bedroom doors open, then shut very hard so you could hear it. Adam got up from the table and went to investigate. Megan said, "Where are you going?" Just in case he needed some sort of protection, he made a hat with a sword a top of it. He walked up the stairs and into the bedroom. Adam still saw the shadow of the person and when the shadow turned around, Adam saw it was Lance Storm. Lance was about to kill him, but Adam gave him a spear to the chest and Lance died imstantly. After Lance died, Adam said, "That was for my brother Christian!" He left the room and went back downstairs to the dinner table. 


	15. October 15th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.

Fifteen

The final days of their vacation was finally here. They packed up and left Dwayne's parents. They said to come visit them again sometime.

On the road, the group was listening to some music and talking. Megan noticed that Adam had some blood on his hands. Megan said, "Adam, why are your hands red, like blood?" Adam said, "I found Lance in our room this morning."

Dwayne quickly said, "You left a dead body in my parents house and you just told us now!"

Dwayne noticed that the driver was not paying attention to the road and almost got into a car accident. But someone else did. Dwayne told the driver to pull over and he did. They got out of the limousine and saw that Vince McMahon of the World Wrestling Entertainment hit and killed his wife Linda.


	16. October 16th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.

Chapter sixteen

Vince McMahon was so angry at himself for running his car over his wife yesterday. He told himself that he had to do something for him and only him.

Vince McMahon went to his father, Vince McMahon senior and told him what happened to his wife. Vince senior felt so bad for his son, so he gave him his ownership to the world wrestling entertainment television show. All Vince had to do was find the worlds best wrestlers, other than the ones his father already had.

Five hours later...Vince had a list of names he had chosen for the show. On his list was The Rock, Adam Copeland, Jamie Noble, Nidia, Jamal, Rosey, Rico, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, D-von, Ric Flair, Kane, Chris Benoit, Debra, Shawn Stasiac, Goldust, Booker T, X-pac, Scott Hall, Bubba Ray, Crash, Bigshow, Tajiri, Faarooq, Bradshaw, Jacqueline, Hurricane, Molly Holly, Tazz, Rhyno, Al Snow, Mankind, Perry Saturn, Billy Gunn, Hardcore Holly, Rey Mysterio, Godfather, D'Lo Brown, Victoria, Jazz, Scotty 2 Hotty, Albert, Dean Malenko, Christopher Nowinski, Stone Cold, Kevin Nash, Randy Orton, Funaki, Billy Kidman, Batista, Bill Demott, Jericho, Chyna, and Road Dogg. These were only some of the people on the list.

Meanwhile...out in some park, near a police station, some unknown person was stalking Stacy Kiebler. Stacy was walking alone, she just got over a photo shoot and a man that she did not recognize, but heard about him on the news about some bad things he does to young women. Before Stacy could do anything, The man started to take her clothes off to rape her. Stacy was screaming, but before the police got to her, the guy ran off and the police found her dead.


	17. October 17th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE Superstars or Scary Movie

Chapter Seventeen

While the police was taking care of the Body, Nidia and Jamie were making out on the park bench. Megan and Adam were walking along the path when they noticed an electrical line going into the woods. They really didn't think anything of it, about the people who have died recently.

Jamie Nobles cell phone rang, and he answered it. The same guy who called Megan Sixteen days ago told Jamie, "You're the next on my list to die, along with your ugly trailer trash slut."

Jamie hung up and Nidia wondered who was on the phone. "Who was that?" Nidia asked. Jamie got up and took Nidia's hand and mumbled, "No one calls my girl Ugly Trailer Trash Slut." He went to go find the person who called him.

He was lead to his trailer, which he found with the door wide open and trashed all over the place. Nidia stayed outside to witness the trailer explosion with Jamie still inside. Jamie along with the trailer was blown up to ashes and Nidia was terrified, that she was never going to see her Jamie again.


	18. October 18th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.

Chapter Eighteen

It was October eighteenth and Megan, Trista, Adam, Jeff, Lita , Dwayne, Jericho, Rob Van Dam, Stephanie, and now Torrie Wilson is part of their group, was at JJ Flynns having fun, when they showed the recent killing of Jamie Noble.

"When is this going to stop? I mean, its getting very pathetic. Everyday from the first of October, someone that we know dies from something or someone. Can we just have a month when everything is normal." Said Megan. All of a sudden, Nidia came storming in upset because of Jamie and she knew she was the next to die, but she didn't know how or when. Everyone in the club was trying to calm her down from her sadness over her boyfriend Jamie Noble dieing yesterday.

A couple hours later, Nidia had the courage to go home and rest for awhile. When she got to her trailer, she walked in and laid down to rest. During her nap, the killer set the bomb off and the trailer along with Nidia exploded and she died. The police came five hours later to clean up the mess.


	19. October 19th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.

Chapter Nineteen 

It was a normal Wednesday morning on the nineteenth of October. Nothing bad has happened yet and it was almost noon. Megan, Adam, Trista, Dwayne, Jeff, Lita, Jericho, Rob, Stephanie, and Torrie Wilson were driving around town, deciding on what to do for the day.

They drove around so much, which they had to stop for gas. On the way to the gas station, they decided to take a day trip to Niagara Falls. They got their stuffed packed and headed for Canada.

On the way to the Falls, the group saw that three minute warning was heading the same direction. Megan and Adam got hungry, so they stopped at a Burger King and ordered at the drive through. Megan ordered a wooper with cheese and Adam ordered a double cheese burger and cokes.

They drove for awhile and saw that three minute warning and Rico were getting gas, and for some reason Jamal was messing around with the gasoline and him and an unknown person got blown up by the gasoline and the cigarette that was lit.

As Rico and Rosey were coming back from inside the building, they could not find their car. They ended up leasing a new Volvo.


	20. October 20th

Disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Twenty  
  
Everyone was getting sick and tired of everthing that was happening over the weeks. Rico was getting everything ready for Jamals funeral and The Hurricane came flying out of no where and said, "Is everything alright citizen Rico I heard you were down in the dumps. But no worries cause The Hurricane is here to take your worries away." As Rico was about to hit The Hurricane in the face, Megan and Adam walked in and said, "Anything that we can help with?" Rico said, " Yeah. You could call Rosey to see where he is and when he'll be here." Megan said, "Ok. I'll get right on it." Megan walked down the street a ways from the furneral home to call Rosey's Cell Phone. As she looked up from what she was doing, she saw and heard a police car headed North of the furneral home, where she was standing. Megan ran to her car and followed the police car, she dialed first Rosey's cell phone to see if he will pick up. The person that picked up wasn't Rosey. It was officer Andrew Kent. "May I help you?" Andrew said after saying hello. "Yes. This is my friends phone. Do you know where he is?" Megan asked Mr. Kent. Officer Kent started with, "yes this is Rosey's phone, but i'm sorry to say that he was in a major car accident and he died instantly." Megan answered, "Thank you officer Kent." Megan drove back to the funeral home where she told the guys what happened to Rosey. "Before we start Jamals furneral, how about we have a double ceramony for the both of them." 


	21. October 21st

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Twenty-One  
  
October Twenty first, nineteen eighty nine started out to be a normal fall day. Megan and the rest of her friends went to the mall to shop for things they needed and stuff they wanted.  
  
"Are you feeling okay sweetie?" Adam asked Megan as they were walking the mall. "No I'm not pumpkin. I want to know who the hell is killing everyone everyday. I just want things to be normal like they used to be." After talking to Adam, Megan walked into the ladies room to fresh in up.  
  
Eric Bischoff of the world championship wrestling corperation was walking towards Megan as she was leaving the restroom. "Hi there. Oh I'm sorry to bother you. I'm going to leave now." Bischoff said as he walked off.  
  
"Wait! Maybe you can help me. Have you noticed the people that have been dying recently in the past month. Unfortunally, I knew all of them." Eric hugged Megan and said, "I'm sorry to hear that. Do you want to come see a show? I'll give you tickets at the door if you want." Megan looked at Eric and smiled. "Sure. Maybe that will cheer me up."  
  
On the way to the arena,( they followed Eric to know where to find him when they got there.) Eric lost control of the car and crashed into the tree. Megan stopped and got out of the car to see if Eric was alright.  
  
Megan opened the door and saw that Eric was not breathing. She called 911 to have someone take a look at him; to see if for fact that he was dead. Unfortunitly he was, so the guys said no on the WCW event for the night. 


	22. October 22nd

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe Superstars or Scary Movie.  
  
Chapter Twenty Two  
  
Rico drove to Megan and Adam's house in the morning of October Twenty Second. When Rico rang the doorbell of the house, Megan got up put her robe on and opened the the door to reveal Rico and his gay looking outfits.  
  
"What do you think of this one?" Rico said as he flashed Megan a purple, yellow, and orange jumpsuit from his collection.  
  
"Well Rico, I don't really know what to say. You know purple is my favorite color, but I have to be honest with you. I don't like any of your outfits. I'm sorry."  
  
Rico left Megan's house with an unhappy look on his face. In the car, he was feeling depressed and turned on some music.  
  
As he looked up from turning on the radio, a Volvo; the same one that followed Lita and Jeff to the cemitary passed him as he was driving. The person driving the Volvo took his gun and pointed it straight at Rico and shot and killed him through the windshield. 


	23. October 23rd

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Twenty-Three  
  
Megan and Adam were getting ready for that days events when the phone rang. Megan picked up the phone to find that Tommy Dreamer was calling them.  
  
Tommy was calling to find out if they wanted to have dinner with him and some of his buddies for his birthday. Megan had to ask Adam if he wanted to join. He said, "Sure."  
  
The day passed with unexciting things. Nothing bad has happened and for the month, that was unusual.  
  
Tommy came to pick them up and drove to Panzari's, a small Itailian resturant downtown. They got out of the limo and went inside to be seated.  
  
Once inside the resturant, they ordered soft drinks and decided on what they were going to have for dinner. Megan and Adam ordered Chicken Parmasian and Tommy ordered Chicken Alfrado.  
  
Tommy when the food came put JR's barbaque sauce on top of his Alfrado. Megan looked at Tommy and knowing he liked to eat wierd and interesting things, but Barbaque sauce on Alfrado was not looking so hot.  
  
Later that day Tommy Dreamer visited Megan and Adam. Tommy wasn't feeling that great, but he went anyways.  
  
at the door Tommy was turning colors. Megan opened the door and she went to see who it was, Tommy collapsed in the doorway.  
  
Megan yelled for Adam to dial for an ambulance to come pick up Tommy; to bring him to the hospital. When the ambulance got to Megan's house, Tommy had past away from what they thought was JR's Barbaque sause. 


	24. October 24th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Twenty Four  
  
It was October twenty fourth and it was about to become the end of everthing, or at least thats what Raven thought. He was sitting in Jail for having sex with a fourteen year old. But I guess it wasn't the end of everthing for Trista and Jeff.  
  
"Jeff, why can't you just stop by Adam's house later. I want to spend some time with you." Trista was talking to Jeff Hardy on the phone as Jeff was on his way to the county jail to see his friend Raven who currently has a fifteen to life sentence.  
  
"I have to do it now because that way I'll forget about it later." That was Jeff's reply to Trista's question.  
  
At the jail, Jeff was waiting for Raven to join him. As he sat there, he thought he saw a big giant shadow of what looked like a male figure.  
  
Raven sat down and started to chat with Jeff. As Jeff was about to speak, he saw a arm figure holding a knife and killed raven right in front of Jeff Hardy. 


	25. October 25th

Disclaimer: i don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie  
  
chapter Twenty Five  
  
It was the day after Jeff Hardy witnessed the death of Raven, the sight of that was good enough for Jeff to see. He drove pretty fast back to Megan and Adam's place to tell them what had happened yesterday.  
  
"Adam, Megan...Are you guys in there," Jeff was banging pretty hard on the front door. 'Hello! Anyone there."  
  
Jeff walked over towards the garage to see if the cars were inside, but he had no luck. Jeff got back into his car and road to his place. There he found Trista, Megan, Adam, Lita, and Dwayne.  
  
"Hi Jeff. Where have you been?" Trista asked as he sat next to her. "I took a drive. After what happened yesterday, I had to blow off some steam." Jeff answered.  
  
"What happend?" Megan and Adam said at the same time. All five of them were transfixed at Jeff to wait for his answer to Megan and Adam's question.  
  
"I saw the death of Raven yesterday. I visited him yesterday at the county jail to see how he was. When we were talking, I saw a shadow arm, holding a knife and Stabed Raven right in the heart." Everyone was looking at Jeff with wide eyed glances.  
  
All of a sudden there was a knock on the door; Megan went to answer it. It was D-von Dudley.  
  
D-von took one step inside the house and fell to the floor. Megan called his brother Bubba Ray to come to Trista's house as soon as he could.  
  
When Bubba Ray got to Trista's house, he found his brother laying on the floor in the hallway. Bubba took one look at him and he said, "D-vons dead. Call the police. When is this ever gonna end!" 


	26. October 26th

Disclaimer: I don't own any wwe superstars or scary movie.  
  
Chapter Twenty- Six  
  
Kane was having a wonderful Twenty five days so far. He has killed everyone so far that has died, and he loves it. All he had left was six more victims than he would be satisfied. No one has any idea who killed all twenty five people so far except for The Undertaker, who was currently barried under the dirt.  
  
Ric Flair, Batista, and Randy Orton were the only three members of evolution left. Until...Wednesday October Twenty sixth around Seven pm. But let me tell you what happened to lead to the death of Ric Flair.  
  
The three members of evolution enjoyed the day like always until they went to see a movie at six forty this evening. The movie that they saw was The Texas Chainshaw Masicure.  
  
They sat in the back of the theater like they always did, because that's where they liked to sit. What they didn't know was that the killer was in the same theater.  
  
Megan, Adam, Trista, Jeff, Jericho, and Torrie Wilson were watching the movie as well. When seven o'clock rolled around, Kane walked quitely behind Ric Flair, lifted him up and started to rip his flesh off of his body. When Kane had all the skin off Ric Flair's body, he threw the corps at the screen to make everyone scream there lungs out. 


	27. October 27th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

Thursday October twenty seventh, Chris Benoit was sitting alone at a table in JJ Flynn's. He was thinking about things and was listening to music.

Rikishi was new to this bar and Chris Benoit showed him around. He was learning things that he hadn't known before. Rikishi as he sat down, sat on an unseen person and that's when he said, "Stinkface,"

Benoit told Rikishi not to do that anymore, but he didn't listen to him. Rikishi gave Benoit the stinkface and this time, Rikishi killed him. Yes Chris Benoit died from a stinkface.


	28. October 28th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.

Chapter Twenty-Eight

Stone Cold Steve Austin and his wife Debra were hanging out at Flynn's for the rest of the afternoon. It was the last four days of October and nobody wanted to see anyone else die.

Adam, Megan, Trista, Jeff, Amy, Dwayne, Jericho, Rob, and Stephanie were at the store gathering supplies for Adam's birthday party that they were having on the thirtieth.

"Meg, can I have this? Adam pointed to a picture that looked liked him. Megan said, "Adam, you can't know any of your gifts. Plus I already bought you something." Adam looked at Megan and said, "You did. What did you buy me?" Megan didn't answer Adam as Austin, Debra, and Rikishi walked into the store.

Rikishi wanted to get this stinkface thing working cause for some reason he liked it. He was about to stinkface Austin when Steve said, "Hell no Kish. Do it to someone else!" As well as Steve knew Rikishi, he didn't know that the stinkface landed on Debra and killed her.


	29. October 29th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.

Chapter twenty-nine

Tomorrow is Adam's birthday and unfortunately people have died up to this point. Adam didn't want anyone to die on his special day because he would feel bad and he wanted to be happy.

Megan, Jericho, Trista, Jeff, Dwayne, Adam, Lita, Rob, and Stephanie were enjoying themselves by the pool, not worrying about anything. But...not knowing Kane was in the process of killing someone this very moment.

Kane with Shawn Staziac were at the Nasa shuttle station being prepared to go on a semi-vacation. But Shawn doesn't know, he's going alone.

Kane left the shuttle and started to fill the room with gas. Shawn's shuttle flew to the planet he calls Planet Staziac and eventually died of no oxygen.


	30. October 30th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.

Chapter Thirty

Megan, Adam, Trista, Jeff, Lita, Dwayne, Jericho, Rob, Stephanie, and Jonathan were setting up the party supplies. Megan and Trista were in the process of unfolding the streamers and hanging them over the trees and deck.

The guest started to arrive around 7:00 pm. They included: Goldust, Booker T, Funaki, Randy Orton, Rhyno, Billy Gunn, Mysterio, Victoria, Dudleyz, and Kane.

Adam was enjoying the party when all of a sudden the police came walking around back to pick up Kane.

Kane was sent to jail, on the count of his recent victim Shawn Staziac. The police took off and the party went on.

Around 9:00 pm, Rikishi took Goldust to the side of the house to give him the stinkface, but as you know, Goldust did die and Rikishi did not say a word.


	31. October 31th

Disclaimer: I don't own any WWE superstars or scary movie.

Chapter Thirty-One

With Kane in jail, no one thought that one more person could die, Until Booker T. It was a normal Monday day for everyone until they spotted Goldust on the side of the house. The group just looked at each other in shock.

Rikishi was happy that giving these people the stinkface he was doing the killer a favor, but he was also taking their lives away. But Rikishi didn't care, so he went off to find his next victim. Which of course was Booker T.

After the death of Booker T; Megan, Adam, Trista, Jeff, Amy, Jericho, Dwayne, Rob, and Stephanie said out loud: "We are so glad that it's over!!"

HA HA HA... OR UNTIL NEXT TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
